


Take Me to Bed

by swanqueengranger



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, I think Liara likes to talk dirty, Plot? What Plot?, Some smut for these two, Strap on use, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger
Summary: Seriously just some pwp for everyone's favorite space girlfriends. They deserve all the good things!





	Take Me to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Take Me to Bed - Vie minut vuoteeseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717533) by [Nevski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevski/pseuds/Nevski)



> As always, I do not own these characters and I’m not making money off of this. They belong to Bioware and EA. I’m just borrowing them for a little while.

"Shepard!"

Jane Shepard had heard her name fall from the asari's lips in every conceivable way over their time together, but as the cry ripped from Liara's lips this time, Shepard felt her stomach roll.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she spread her stance wide and pushed forward harder. Liara collapsed into her, arms locking hard across her bare back. Hot lips danced across her cheek, over her temple, and came to rest against her ear. Shepard's red hair displaced the fevered kiss pressed there, but it could not stop the sound of Liara's moaned attempts to catch her breath.

Shepard tightened her grip around the asari's right thigh and tugged. Liara's gasp signaled her pleasure at the movement, but it was the tightening of her legs around her waist that drew the low moan from Shepard's own lips. 

It was only amplified when she felt Liara rock forward slowly; her tongue already dancing across the lips moving to meet her own. She pushed forward slowly herself and a tighter coil of desire flared through her stomach. 

When Liara's tongue pushed into her mouth and she rocked her hips once more, Shepard met the thrust with a sharp one of her own, pushing the strap on she wore deeper into the slick wetness enveloping her. 

Liara gasped at the motion and her head fell against the wall with a soft thud. Shepard pressed the advantage, pulling the asari's right thigh tighter around her once more. She drew her other palm back quickly and the resounding smack of her hand against Liara's ass tugged a wanton cry from her lover's lips. 

Swollen lips crashed against her own. 

"Shepard..."

Her lips pulled back only far enough to form the breathy, "Take me to bed", before they slammed back again. 

Shepard pressed a hard thrust up, hitting the one spot along Liara's inner wall that she knew would draw a hard gasp of pleasure. 

She took the moment to rasp her own breathy question into Liara's open mouth. 

"You sure?"

The moan that fell against her lips as she continued thrusting slowly was doing a hell of a job of convincing her of just how much Liara was enjoying the position they were already in.

With another gasp, Liara's already darkening eyes locked onto green. One hand snaked its way into red hair, fisting slightly as the asari tugged. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as Shepard's head followed the motion. 

Liara's tongue darted across her parted lips and her legs tightened again. 

"I plan to ride you til your legs go weak."

A shock of white hot desire raced through her stomach; her clit twitching against the stimulation plate of the strap on. 

Liara's mouth descended upon her own, hands once again tightening behind her head as she intensified the kiss. 

In one fluid motion, Shepard pulled them away from the wall and turned, walking them slowly towards the bed she knew was now directly in front of them. When she broke the kiss, black irises stared into her own.

"Fuck, Li."

Lips crashed together once more as her leg finally hit the bed. She could have been gentle when she lowered them to its surface, but that was not what tonight was about. Liara's back had not even hit the mattress before Shepard was flipped, body never losing contact with the one now above her. 

She slammed into the mattress hard and the asari followed her down, mouth already hungrily upon her own once more.

"I intend to. Embrace Eternity." 


End file.
